


To possess is to submit; To submit is to possess

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takatora had woken up that morning, he had not expected that he would have a personal servant, nor did he expect the very same servant to annoy him more than anyone else was capable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To possess is to submit; To submit is to possess

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the If you would let me show you the world verse. Set in a Royal!AU where there are no Beat Riders, no Invess, and nobody dies. Future TakaRyo, KaiMic. Takatora & Ryoma are 14, Kaito 8, and Micchy 4.

"Takatora-sama," The maid said, and the Grand Prince turned around to skewer her with his sharp gaze. Even at 14 years old, Takatora already possessed enough authority on his own to not require his father. The young prince was rumoured to become an even better Emperor once he took over the throne. "The Emperor requires your presence in the main chamber."

 

A small sigh, and Takatora waved the maid away, telling her that he would be down soon. Before she left, he remembered to ask, "Where's Mitsuzane?"

 

The maid bowed, "Mitsuzane-sama is already there, sir."

 

Stiffening, Takatora nodded, and made haste. Leaving his little brother with his father was never a good thing. Takatora was never sure what his father would tell his brother, and as much as Takatora himself had not had a proper childhood, he wanted his little brother to, at least, have what he did not have.

 

Pulling on a shirt and buttoning it up, Takatora made sure his hair was in a presentable state, before he left his room, remembering to lock the door. He ran to the stairs and slowing down as he walked down, ever the presentable prince. He could not disappoint his father - that would mean that Mitsuzane would have to take on all his responsibilities should his father deem him unsuitable for the throne.

 

"Father," Takatora said, nodding respectfully at the Emperor of Zawame. He took his seat next to Mitsuzane, who was staring up at him, eyes happy. The child, only 4 years of age, knew not to speak, especially when their father was here and had not given him permission. It was this that Takatora grieved for. "Takatora nii-sama," Mitsuzane greeted.

 

The Emperor had, obviously, been expecting him. He gave him a nod, then signaled for something. Takatora, in the meantime, turned to Mitsuzane and gave him a smile. The child giggled and sat closer to him, nuzzling into his side. Takatora's eyes softened - Mitsuzane was so adorable, so innocent. If there was one person he had to protect, Takatora would risk his life for Mitsuzane.

 

"Takatora," His father interrupted, and he had to stop himself from clicking his tongue. He looked over to where his father was sitting to his right, and there were two boys kneeling at the side of the chair, being held with their hands behind their back by the butlers.

 

His eyes widened in shock and anger. No matter what, even if his father was the Emperor, that was no reason to handle the children like that. Especially when one of them looked not much older than Mitsuzane himself. Takatora estimated that the younger was only, perhaps, 8 years old, and the other around the same age as him. "Father, what is the meaning of this?"

 

Ignoring his son completely, the Emperor gestured to bring the first boy to kneel in front of Takatora. He had almost shoulder length hair, dark and matted, with one streak of white at the fringe. 

 

"Takatora, this is Sengoku Ryoma," His father said. "He’s the son of the Duke."

 

Takatora turned to stare at this ‘Ryoma’. He was glaring up at him, clothes torn and tattered. Mitsuzane was sitting on the couch, swinging his legs back and forth like a little child and not really understanding what was going on, but his eyes kept drifting over to the other boy.

 

"Ryoma has been disowned," His father continued, "And so I have decided to take him in. He will be your personal servant, from now on."

 

Opening his mouth to ask what was going on, Takatora was cut off when the Emperor signaled for the second boy to be brought to kneel in front of Mitsuzane instead. "Mitsuzane, Kumon Kaito is the orphaned son of the Baron," The Emperor said. "Likewise, he is to be your personal servant."

 

Mitsuzane said nothing, while Takatora whipped his head around so fast he was shocked he didn't get a crick in his neck. He saw the small beginnings of wonder began to surface in Mitsuzane's eyes, and Takatora hoped, for his own sake, that his 'Kumon Kaito' would treat his brother well, of Takatora would have his head.

 

A snap of the Emperor's fingers, and two maids appeared, each one holding a single collar. Even as the two struggled, they managed to clasp it around their necks, dark against their pale skin. Takatora wanted to throw up, and he could tell that Mitsuzane was horrified, as well. He took his younger brother's hand in his, and swallowed. 

 

The maids handed them a small remote control each, with three buttons, red, blue and yellow. Takatora had a feeling he knew what this was, even if Mitsuzane didn't, yet. All the more disgusting. "If they ever misbehave, the yellow button will send a shock of electricity through them, but only enough as a warning. The blue will paralyze them for a few seconds, and the red, only to be used for emergencies, will kill."

 

He wanted to drop the remote. Takatora knew his father was a ruthless man, but to do something as horrible, as  _barbaric_  as to use electric torture to force them against their will, was beyond Takatora's imagination. He saw Ryoma's eyes glare up at the remote, unwilling to submit even when he was forced to be submissive. 

 

Gritting through his teeth, wanting to get his brother out of there as soon as possible, Takatora spoke, "Is there anything else, father?"

 

The Emperor scrutinized him for a while, then shook his head, waving and dismissing them. Takatora immediately stood up and bowed, Mitsuzane doing the same, and they both quickly moved away, Ryoma and Kaito being forced along by the butlers. 

 

In the corridor outside both their rooms, Takatora kneeled down and cupped Mitsuzane's face in his, leaning his forehead against his brother's. So young to be so tainted by the ridiculous laws set down by their father, Takatora wanted nothing more than for his brother to have a normal life. Unfortunately, when you were a son of the Kureshima royal family, you were the furthest thing from normal.

 

"Mitsuzane," Takatora whispered after he dismissed the butlers, not wanting them to hear what he was going to say. He made sure that they were out of earshot, before he continued, not particularly caring about their new charges as he spoke. "Mitsuzane, you must promise me something. Do you know what that is?"

 

A nod, and his brother smiled, sweet and kind and  _pure_  and Takatora was so desperate to keep him that way. "I know, Taka nii-chan," Mitsuzane said. Calling him that, instead of the usual formal  _Takatora nii-sama_  was something that only transpired between the two of them. Heaven forbid his father find out that Mitsuzane had been calling him by such a casual name, but Takatora preferred the more affectionate, childish term. "I won't ever use the remote."

 

He heard a scoff of disbelief from one of the charges, and Takatora raised his eyes to skewer through Ryoma, who he knew had made the sound. Where his gaze would normally have made anyone else uncomfortable, Ryoma lifted his chin and stared down at him, his gaze the same, if not more, level of intense scrutiny. "Are you implying that my brother would use such a monstrous torture device?"

 

This time it was Kaito who sneered, "You're the Kureshima Royal Family," The words were spat out like an insult, as though the title was something to be ashamed of, in which case, yes, it was. "Nothing is beneath you."

 

Something in Takatora snapped. "You think that my brother would use that on you? He is but  _four years old_ , and you're saying that he would electrocute you?" He moved forward, advancing on Kaito, with his fist pulled back, and while Kaito shrunk back slightly, he stood his ground for the most part, eyes flashing in indignation.

 

"Nii-chan, no!" Mitsuzane cried out, wrapping his small arms around Takatora's waist and pulling him back as much as he could. "Don't hurt him, nii-chan!" 

 

Takatora stopped, but did not return to his normal stance, fist still raised. He turned around to look at Mitsuzane, who was slightly teary and afraid. "Mitsuzane, he had the  _audacity_  to imply that you would use something as barbaric as that on him. You, my precious brother."

 

Shaking his head and pulling him back again, Mitsuzane replied, "He doesn't understand yet, nii-chan! I won't ever use it on him, promise,  _promise_ , but I want to be friends with him, nii-chan! Don't hurt my friend, please don't hurt him!" As soon as he had pulled Takatora away enough - he wasn't resisting much - Mitsuzane let go of his brother and ran in front of Kaito, spreading his arms protectively. "Kaito doesn't know me yet, nii-chan," He pleaded. "And I don't know him, yet."

 

Takatora saw Kaito's eyes widen slightly as he stared down at the younger boy. Relaxing his offensive stance, Takatora made a noise of impatience, before nodding to Mitsuzane. "But if he ever dares to say anything against you again, I  _will_ hurt him."

 

"Thank you, nii-chan!" Mitsuzane said, running over and throwing his arms around his waist again, this time to show his happiness instead of to prevent. He waved to Takatora as he took the key of his room door out of his pocket, leaning up on his toes to open it, struggling. Takatora moved forward, automatically, to help, but before he could reach, Kaito had already silently taken the key and unlocked the door, earning himself a huge, happy grin and a  _Thank you, Kaito!_  from the younger. They disappeared behind the door as Mitsuzane closed it, and Takatora was left alone in the hallway with Ryoma.

 

By this time, Ryoma was staring at him, but not with the same intense hatred as before. This time, it looked more like he was examining Takatora, as though he was a specimen in a lab. Takatora didn't like that gaze, even as he unlocked his room door and entered, leaving the door open for Ryoma. The boy stared at him for a while longer, then, as though accepting that there was no way he could defy the other, trudged unwillingly into the room.

 

Takatora moved closer to Ryoma, and the other flinched back into the door. Rolling his eyes, Takatora moved his hand to Ryoma's neck and started to undo the buckle with swift motions of his fingers. Pulling the collar from his neck, Takatora placed it on his desk and left the remote control next to it. "When we leave the room, put it back on. I can't have anyone telling my father that you're not wearing it," He said, starting to unbutton his shirt. He gestured to the adjoining door, "The bathroom's there, so go wash up. Every thing's already in there, so use whatever you need. I'll have clothes sent up for you."

 

A knock on the door, and Takatora sighed, pushing Ryoma into a corner of the room where the maid couldn't see that he wasn't wearing his collar. His desk was at the far end of the room, so she shouldn't be able to see that. He unlocked the door and came face to face with not one, but three maids. 

 

"Takatora-sama," The eldest bowed, "We've come with your personal attendant's belongings. Your father has already cleared a space for his wardrobe."

 

Well that certainly explained the huge empty space next to his cabinet. It had been empty since he had gotten this room, and Takatora had never really understood why his father wouldn't allow him to put anything there. He turned to give Ryoma a look, and, thankfully, the other was smart enough to grab the collar, leaving the remote, and disappear swiftly into the bathroom.

 

He opened the door fully, and the maids entered, each carrying a huge pile of clothing, followed by two other men who were carrying the cabinet. Across the hallway, he could see Mitsuzane blinking at the workers, and gave another sigh. "Do what you have to do, quickly," Takatora spoke, moving over to his couch and sitting down on it.

 

He heard the water in the bathroom turn on, and grabbed a change of clothing before the maids did, walking into the bathroom without so much as a knock; He had appearances to keep up in front of the servants. Placing the clothes on the bathroom counter, Takatora started to rinse his face, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

 

"Takatora-sama," The maid said, and when Takatora wrenched the door open, he saw all of them bowing. "We're done."

 

A nod, and Takatora gestured for them to leave, following them and locking the door anew. He went back to the bathroom and rapped it twice, sharply, telling Ryoma that they had left. The other walked out, using the towel to dry his hair even as he looked at Takatora warily. 

 

"Let me explain a few things," Takatora said, gesturing for Ryoma to sit even as he took his own on the couch. "In this room, and in this room alone, I will not be Kureshima Takatora, the Grand Prince, and you are not Sengoku Ryoma, personal servant of mine. In this room, I will be civil towards you, as long as you do the same. Hopefully we will be able to achieve some sort of friendship in the future."

 

"Secondly, anytime you wish to leave or enter this room, permission granted. As long as you have the collar around your neck, which I'm sure you can remove and put on by yourself, there should not be a problem. But outside this room, we  _are_  the Grand Prince and servant, so you're going to have to act like it, or my father will take your life."

 

"As you are my servant, you are also very much my younger brother, Mitsuzane's. If there is anything he needs that no one else can provide for, you  _will_  prioritize him over me, even if you are my servant. If I see Mitsuzane not getting anything that he asks for, then you will face my wrath."

 

"The layout of this not as complicated as one would think, since this is just one of the smaller houses. The Emperor himself does not live here, thank the gods, but this is my room, and the one directly opposite mine is Mitsuzane's. We have adjoining bathrooms as well as adjoining studies," He said, pointing to another door slightly further away from the bathroom's, "At the very end of this corridor is the lounge, where only Mitsuzane and I are allowed into. You and the other servant are, of course, now exceptions."

 

"At the other end of this hallway, the servants quarters. They are of higher rank, to be able to live close to us. The ones that you saw before, and the ones that came into my room are nowhere near their rank yet. Like this side, there are four rooms, belonging to Kouta, Mai, Peco and Zack. They are still children like us, but they are undergoing training to one day serve myself and Mitsuzane. These four, you can trust. Anyone else is off limits. At the end, the largest room is the servant's dining room and kitchen, where you can eat and cook if you wish."

 

"As my personal servant, you will stay in this room, as for where you sleep, you may either choose to sleep on the same bed, or on the couch-"

 

"Couch," Ryoma interrupted. "The couch is fine."

 

There was something in Ryoma's voice that made Takatora uncomfortable, as though the other was hiding, or even afraid of something. Nevertheless, he nodded, and stood up. "That's all you really need to know."

 

That seemed to break Ryoma out of whatever he was in, and he sneered up at Takatora. "So you're the Grand Prince?" He asked.

 

Takatora smirked back in return. "Exactly."


End file.
